


Photograph

by masayosi661



Series: [zh-TW] Worthy of Trust and Confidence [6]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夾著肉餡的小甜餅（？），背景設定沿用先前寫過的系列（http://archiveofourown.org/series/431389 ），不過單獨看應該也不會有問題。<br/>對文章的靈感來源有興趣的話可以參考這噗（https://www.plurk.com/p/lonf03）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Photograph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894849) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661), [purplesheep22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22)



艾許總統有一台小相機，那是台從他選上總統前就愛用至今的，一台小小的底片相機。白宮幕僚與特勤們對那台相機都相當熟悉，自從不再能像過去一樣四處溜達攝影之後，總統的拍照目標自然而然就落在白宮內部與他週遭的人身上。

某次，白宮記者團甚至在訪問輕鬆的話題時問及了總統這小小的私人興趣，最後得到總統先生伴著頑皮笑容的回答。「這個嘛，等我退休以後，也許我就不出回憶錄了，可以改出本攝影集？」

總統特勤組組長麥克‧班寧對那台相機自然也毫不陌生，事實上，那甚至跟他近來的某個煩惱密切相關。

身為白宮中少數跟總統關係極為親近的人之一，麥克成為被拍攝對象的機會自然也比其他人高出許多。事實上，或許現在該稱作最為親密的人了。至少已親密到讓日前終於得知真相的白宮發言人一邊露出滿臉『我就知道』的表情，一邊踩著她的高跟鞋焦躁踱步、雙手緊握到幾乎要把手中另一份新聞稿給捏爛──反正她得跟其他幕僚一起弄很多份新的出來了。

老實說，麥克並不怎麼喜歡被鏡頭對準，按他的說法，被人瞄準卻不躲開根本違反他的本能。聞言看了看手中的相機，確定那上頭裝的百分之百只是顆定焦鏡而不是什麼長距瞄準鏡之後，總統對此翻了翻白眼，而後依然樂此不疲地在難得有空把玩相機時不忘將鏡頭對準他的特勤組長。

如果只是這樣，麥克倒也不會煩惱，雖說位高權重到美國總統這種位子的人難免有些相應的脾氣，而一如麥克曾在某部影集裡看過的，艦長的短定義就是要求人做到不可能的事──總統的短定義與此也相去不遠，但大體而言，艾許仍是個和善而不喜歡濫用職權的人，攝影時也不例外。當要拍攝白宮內部人員時，他總會先徵得同意，並且盡量先閒聊一陣子過後才在自然的狀態下留影。儘管當提出拍照要求的對象是總統時，除去少數幾位例外，很難說所有人一開始的同意都出於完全自願。不過所有人倒都樂意承認，那對他們而言確實並非什麼困擾的事，尤其在拍完照後總統先生向自己致謝並露出有些孩子氣的開朗笑容時。

然而麥克的遭遇卻不只如此。麥克遇見的班傑明‧艾許，其實又跟那些都有所不同，那是一個會放下所有防備，只在至親面前出現的班傑明‧艾許，一個性感得令他目眩神迷，卻偶爾頑固得叫他束手無策的男人。

「……我真的看不出來這次的照片又有什麼問題。」

看著將洗出來的照片塞給他之後就抱著相機悶坐在一旁的艾許，麥克奮力認真研究了好一陣子，最後還是只能做出這個結論。

「你總是不笑。」「什麼？我明明就笑了！你看這張！」

戳著某張照片中自己溫和端正的微笑，麥克滿意地點點頭。

「麥克，我可不是幫你拍證件照的，不過如果你最近需要更新證件照片，用這張我倒是沒有意見。」

「班……」

臉上寫滿無奈，麥克轉頭望向身旁男人，發現對方的表情竟然比自己更加無奈。

「我真的搞不懂，一般表情你說太嚴肅，大笑你說太刻意，微笑你又說是證件照，我就沒見過你給其他人拍照時這樣計較。你上次甚至拿著照片跟我說副總統還有幕僚長都只要一次就讓你拍到得意作品。」

「因為艾倫他們的確一次就讓我拍到他們最真實的樣子。」

回想起副總統那張拿著釣竿、笑容傻到讓麥克簡直不敢相信那是他們睿智穩重的副總統的照片，還有幕僚長那張根本是衝著鏡頭揮手、一臉嫌棄表情的照片，麥克遲疑地回道：「呃，我開始不太確定你對他們到底都抱持怎樣的評價了。」

那雙鈷藍色的眼睛立刻朝他惡狠狠瞪過來，而後艾許忿忿不平地開口。

「這不公平，康納就拍得到。」

「康納？」愣愣複述男孩的名字，思考數秒，麥克確信自己完全不理解這句話的前因後果。

掏出手機點了幾下，艾許把手機拋向對方。接住那支由國安局特製，該有的功能幾乎全都沒有的智慧手機，麥克低下頭看向那至少還足夠大的螢幕， 隨後忍不住瞪大了眼。

螢幕上映出的，是一張他跟艾許的合照，正確的說，是一張總統側對鏡頭望著前方，而他自己則剛好看著總統，因此正面朝向鏡頭的照片。抬手搓搓臉頰，麥克感覺血氣瞬間朝臉部湧上──老天，那很明顯應該是執勤中，而他居然看著班就露出那種肉麻表情？

「──康納也許很有情報員天份？我倒是完全沒發現他在拍照。」

「他有一支全新的iPhone，待遇可比美國總統好多了。」

「所以，」把手機遞回給艾許，麥克甩甩頭，嘆了口氣。「你是不會放過我了？」

出乎他預料之外，艾許並沒有立刻回答，而只是凝視著他。好一陣子後，艾許別開目光，把手機連同相機一起擱在茶几上，輕輕搖了搖頭。

「……不了，就先這樣吧。你也說過你不喜歡被鏡頭對著。我最近是太幼稚了點。」

將男人沮喪到那雙明亮的藍眼彷彿都黯淡下來的模樣看在眼裡，麥克忽然想起康納某次為了遵守跟父親的約定，曾將遊戲機鎖進櫃子裡三個月忍耐不去玩時的委屈表情。這可真是貨真價實的父子倆。而麥克心知肚明，無論是小艾許還是大艾許，他都看不得他們這種表情。

「嘿，班，沒事的，我可以奉陪到你滿意為止。」

「謝了，麥克。只是小消遣而已，不用這麼在意的。」朝他再度搖搖頭，艾許露出微笑，但那笑容竟帶著些沉鬱憂傷，讓麥克在擔心之餘深刻地疑惑起來。

伸手將對方拉近，掌心貼上艾許臉頰，麥克緊盯住他的雙眼。

「班？到底怎麼回事？」

「沒什麼，其實我仔細想想，那有點傻……」

「我可以保證，你說的事再怎麼蠢對我而言都還是很迷人。」

艾許聞言忍不住笑了出來，眼中的悲傷消褪，他抬手扶住麥克按在他臉側的手，別過臉輕吻了一下對方掌心。

「瑪姬……」

感覺到聽見他模糊吐出的字句後麥克僵了一下的反應，艾許停頓下來。注視他眼中的猶豫，麥克深吸口氣，低聲開口催促，嗓音帶上點難以自控的嘶啞。

「說下去。」

「那時候，告別式之前，我在看以前的照片，想挑一張合適的來用。那真是挺難的，她在每張照片裡都那麼美，而我們拍過很多照……」看著艾許有些茫然的神情，麥克按捺住想緊擁對方的念頭，持續專注聆聽。「可是找著找著，我發現還是太少了。我還記得很多更美好的時光，記得瑪姬各式各樣的表情，但都沒有照片可以對應，沒有任何東西可以證明那樣的她真的存在過──我從沒有那麼後悔過，後悔自己沒有更用心去留住些什麼。麥克，我跟瑪姬，我們總以為彼此擁有一輩子的時間，但事實上那只是錯誤的認知。」

「班──」

「所以，我想我只是希望能不要重蹈覆轍？我也不太確定，其實這樣說出來我就覺得實在太傻了，畢竟我又不可能真的隨時把你的一切都記錄下來，但多少努力一下好像也不是壞事，只是如果你感到困擾……」

「班！」

被這一喊，艾許驟然停下開始變得瑣碎的話語，回神望向近在眼前的男人，而後麥克抓住他兩頰，來勢洶洶吻了上來，碧藍色的眼裡盡是難以言喻的溫暖。

片刻後，放開呼吸稍微急促起來的艾許，麥克輕舒口氣，撇嘴一笑。「你們這些聰明人有時候還真是蠢得我都不曉得該說什麼了。」

「是你叫我說的。」

「是，而我確實也覺得很迷人。這樣說能讓你好過點嗎？」

笑著再度吻住對方，麥克將男人扯得更近，緊擁在懷裡。艾許則在親吻中逐漸調整位置，總算跨坐到麥克身上後，兩人下體隔著緊繃的布料重重相蹭的感觸，令他在更加激烈的唇舌交纏間不禁悶哼出聲。而後，趁著彼此微微分開、稍作喘息的瞬間，他揪住麥克衣襟使勁推扯，便把順從他施力的麥克壓倒在沙發上。

「麥克……我還沒說完。」

「那就繼續說，我在聽。」

熟練鬆開跨跪在自己腰間的男人的褲頭，在他配合下幫他甩開所有包裹他下半身的衣物後，麥克解開了自己的，讓他們的重要部位坦誠相見。把手直接探進如今已毫無束縛的襯衫下擺四處摩娑，麥克扶住男人腰際，試探性地往上頂了頂，讓敏感部位的直接摩擦激出彼此熱切的呻吟。

俯首盯著麥克臉上的表情變化，艾許神色近乎著迷地低語。

「我喜歡這表情。」

「你要是敢現在伸手去撈你那台該死的相機，我就把你踹下去。」

輕笑一聲，俯身吻了對方臉頰以示安撫，艾許朝他挑了挑眉。「我在這裡沒有放，我們還是得進臥室去。」

「少裝傻，你明知道我總是隨身帶著，以防萬一。」

「是，我知道你總是準備萬全。」

一邊應著，艾許一邊將手伸進麥克鬆到胯邊的長褲口袋裡摸索，抓出便攜包，拿到嘴邊一口咬開。接過拆封後的包裝，麥克在對方為他戴上套子時將沾滿潤滑的手探向臀間細心開拓。

「班。」

回應那熱烈的呼喚，艾許用手撐在眼前的胸膛上平衡住自己，配合對方的引導往下坐去。要不了多久，麥克聳立硬挺的下體就已幾乎完全被吞沒。皺眉承受著那異物入侵感，艾許咬牙控制住自己的腰臀肌肉，開始以撩人的節奏反覆提放兩人緊密結合的部位。麥克立即因此倒抽口氣，整個人一陣抖顫，才勘勘避過這讓他差點瞬間繳械投降的攻擊。望著男人緩過快感時猛烈向後一仰而毫無防備的頸部，艾許忍不住俯身朝暴露出來的喉頭咬了下去，那打領帶後恰好能被遮住的位置隨即留下鮮明的噬痕，然而還來不及打趣兩句，原本只是輕扶他腰身的那雙手就大力掐住他把他往後扯回去，隨即麥克一個毫不節制的挺腰讓還陷在他體內的器官狠狠衝擊到最深處，逼出他一聲驚呼。強烈的快感刺激讓他膝蓋一時失了力氣，癱坐下來，卻也因此更加深了入侵的深度，令他進退兩難。

「麥克，幫我……」

喘息間，艾許毫不猶豫地向那個無論在怎樣的絕境中都會為他而來的男人開口求助。他恍惚低沉的呢喃迅速得到了回應，腰側的手堅固支撐起他，等到他失控的呼吸與力氣稍稍恢復時，感覺到體內那硬挺儘管放緩了力道，卻始終沒有停下往復戳頂，他不由得笑了起來，跟上那節奏一同律動。

接收到他無言的訊息，麥克的動作再度變得狂野，一次次磨撞在點上的衝擊讓艾許不由得震顫呻吟，下意識收緊了肌肉，夾得麥克低聲嘶吼。沉溺在對方帶來的快感中，兩人彷彿不知休止為何物地索求彼此，最後，在艾許耗盡力氣，幾乎只靠著扶持他的那雙手才不至於整個人倒在麥克身上時，感受到又一次強烈的擠壓衝撞後男人在內部解放的感觸，他也隨之射了出來。

趴到麥克身上，平復呼吸後，艾許慵懶地吻了吻男人脖子上那個方才他親自留下的咬痕，立刻聽見麥克發出一聲親暱的喉音。抬頭看去，那雙讓慾望洗得發亮的眼睛正愉悅注視著他。

「怎麼，你喜歡這個？」

「下次我也對你試試，你會知道的。」

朝那有些過度開心的表情皺皺眉，艾許卻也點頭同意。「行，隨你高興，只要是看不見的地方就可以。」

似乎非常滿意他的回答，麥克抓住他凌亂的衣領把他拉上前些，吻過他被汗濡濕的眉睫。「你真是個迷人的傻子。」

「那聽起來可不像稱讚。」

「你想太多了。」把滿臉質疑的金髮男人抱在懷裡，麥克吻上他的嘴角。

「──對了，剛才那件事，其實我也還沒說完。」

對上那立刻專注投向他的目光，麥克堅毅回望著那雙如今顏色就像雨後天空的眼睛。

「我不知道要怎麼讓你相信……老實說，我自己都認為我沒資格保證這個。你跟夫人是一個例子，可像我跟利亞就又是另一回事，甚至不需要死亡就讓我們分開了。我沒能做到我當初在神前許下的約定。當然，主要是我的問題。」

「麥克……」

「可是我還是想對你承諾：唯有死亡才能把我們分開，而且我絕不會留下你一個人。」

「──麥克，你的確知道這聽來像是求婚詞吧？」

「我知道。你要拒絕我嗎？」

搖搖頭，艾許將額頭貼上麥克的，笑得像是如果不繼續笑著，他下一秒可能就會哭出來。

「不，不。唯有死亡才能把我們分開，而且我絕不會留下你一個人。這很好，我也想給你這個承諾。」

「那我們就一言為定了。」凝視眼前那雙泛著水光的藍眸，麥克露出心滿意足的笑容，迎上對方以吻代答的回應。

「所以，我可以暫時不再被鏡頭追著跑了？」

「……真有那麼糟？」看著麥克眼中的幾許無奈，艾許有些失落地嘆了口氣。

「也不完全是，只是……」看看艾許又微微沮喪起來的神情，麥克猶豫幾秒才終於下定決心繼續說道：「如果你想要的是像那張照片那樣，我想你再怎麼試也不會成功的。」

話才出口就被艾許那雙滿是疑問的眼睛緊盯住不放，麥克臉上一瞬間出現有些退縮的表情，但他隨即別開目光，帶點自暴自棄地接了下去。「呃，看著那玩意我就沒辦法，我要直接看到你才行，我猜大概是這樣吧。」

緊跟在明顯到讓麥克毫無可能聽漏的噗哧一聲之後，艾許把整張臉埋到麥克頸側試圖藏起他的表情，但那憋不住地噴在脖子上的氣息跟他顫抖的身軀還是讓麥克不由得翻了個白眼。

「你就笑吧，我剛才可沒這樣對你。」

「別這樣，麥克，我只是太高興了。」抬起頭看向神色有些彆扭的男人，艾許面上難掩笑意。「真的，我很高興。」湊前用鼻尖輕蹭麥克臉頰，蔚藍眼裡滿載溫柔喜悅。

「……那就好。」

「不過照這樣看來，以後頂多只能拜託康納了，畢竟我總不好叫我的白宮攝影師做這件事。」

「你真的就是不死心對嗎。」

「對。」

「是啊，我早該知道，冥頑不靈，我居然還是覺得這很迷人，沒救了。」

「謝謝，我也愛你。」

悶聲笑著，艾許的手往下探去，扯落那層橡膠薄膜直接握住了麥克又有些抬頭跡象的部位，不輕不重地揉按著，並在麥克呻吟出聲時貼近他耳畔悄聲詢問。

「我明早還有一堆會議，等會先進浴室去？」

「……去哪裡都行，別停下來。」

「所求照准。」

用著跟他平日下總統命令時幾乎一模一樣的莊重嗓音吐出回應，艾許一面持續撫弄手中脹大的性器，一面舔咬著嘴邊微微發紅的耳殼。閉上眼默默承受男人加諸在自己身上的溫柔折磨，麥克伸手攬住對方衣衫下光裸的腰身，長長嘆了口飽含慾望的呼息，無聲一笑。

或許現在他們還僅能分享有限的時間，但他們終將會有更多的時間能與彼此共度，對他而言，這就足夠了。


End file.
